


okay but how about we install the Validation Circuit

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: shrug emoji, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tfw u make a new friend and ur like "yaaaay friend" and then ur brain kicks in like "okay but what if u need their attention for validation for Things U Do like exist" and then ur like "why"</p>
            </blockquote>





	okay but how about we install the Validation Circuit

“god.” tyler tangles his fingers into his hair and pulls harshly. 

in this moment, he hates himself. he really, honest to god, hates himself. 

“stupid. brain. why. don’t. you. work. right.” by right he means neurotypical. 

“can i just have friends for once and not need their attention for validation for every. single. thing. i. do.” he accompanies the last few words with tugs on his hair. he doesn’t even know what’s wrong with him. he just wants it to be right. 

“i don’t want to be like this!” he’s yelling at himself, talking to himself, and he feels so, so, so crazy. he knows he isn’t, but it still feels that way. 

“i…” he lets go of his hair and splays his hands out on his thighs. “i can’t let josh know that he’s…”

he doesn’t want to say the word aloud. 

“just have him keep believing it’s mark. that’ll be for the best.”

he stands up. 

“okay.”


End file.
